


Of School Projects and Gay Witches

by pastelPansies



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, Magic, Magic Lesbians, Magic-Users, Modern Magic, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelPansies/pseuds/pastelPansies
Summary: Just something short n a lil gay a wrote a while ago. I might add to it but ?? probably not ?? The ending gets a bit ew but idk how to make it better.





	Of School Projects and Gay Witches

Two figures sat in a dark room, huddled around a chalk circle. A book sat open in the lap of one, the ancient texts illuminated by several candles placed around the circle. The other figure, the one not shoving her nose in the tome, was scribbling symbols inside the circle, muttering in annoyance. “Why can’t you do this by yourself? This is sooooo boring.”

 

“It’s a group assignment. Therefore, we do it as a group.” The other girl droned monotonously, her eyes scanning over the pages again and again.

 

“We’re not even gonna get anything good!”

 

“Roger and Carol got a Cerberus. Plus we have to get the re-summon symbol to get any credit.”

 

The girl scoffed at her companion. “It was probably a puppy at best. And we can copy any number of re-summoning symbols off Google.”

 

“No. Are you done yet?” Said companion sounded almost irritated.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I passed first grade, I know how to draw a protective circle.”

 

“Could have fooled me.”

 

“Wow, rude much, Reeve?” Not-Reeve, the girl without the book, set the chalk down and reached for the duffel bag next to her, rooting around for a few moments. Her hand emerged from the bag, clutching the handle of a crooked, onyx dagger.

 

“Yep.” Reeve slid the book off of her lap, smoothing out the wrinkles in her skirt. “Alright, a few drops of blood from both of us, some chanting--”

 

“I know, I know, Ms. Whats-her-face has been teaching us this for gods know how long.”

 

“Amelia, I wish you would take this more seriously. What if something goes wrong and both of our lives end tonight over a school project?”

 

Amelia rolls her eyes, tossing her curly blonde hair over her shoulder. "Yeah, okay, I get it. Serious Time, this is my Serious Face. Look at how serious I am."

 

"...shut up and hand me the knife, Miss Serious." There was a small smile working its way across Reeve's black stained lips but she refused to give in to silly giggles. This was Serious Time.

 

The blonde girl hands over the dagger handle first, not bothering to hide her pleased grin. "Let's do this, Morticia. Where making this happen."

 

"Meme at me again, I dare you."

 

"Oh, yeah, you sure warned me, dawg."

 

"Stop."

**Author's Note:**

> are they dating? maybe?? who knows (hint: no one. no one knows)


End file.
